Burning Passion
by ZebraStripeWolf
Summary: All she wanted was to leave town and her dark past behind her, but fate has other plans for Abby Harris. She never expected anyone to help especially someone like Johnny Blaze.
1. Begins to Burn

**Okay let me just start and say welcome readers! This is my first time ever trying to write a fanfiction. Please be nice I hope to get better as I go along with this. So I have recently seen Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance, and even though it has been getting some bad ratings lately. I actually enjoyed it! It was better than the first, which I enjoyed too by the way. It went in a darker tone just like the directors said they would take it, and I loved the feeling of how the ghost rider was like an entity. Just to let everyone know I have never read any of the ghost rider comics. The only thing I really know about the character is from the two movies. So I will probably be looking up as much information about the character as I can, and if any of you read or know some info about the character please let me know. I will be using the Johnny Blaze/ghost rider version, and in this story Johnny is around twenty four or twenty five. I am also bringing an OC into this story instead of using Roxanne Simpson, one of the few characters I really didn't like in the first movie. And one last thing I am going to use reference from the game Marvel vs. Capcom 3 for the ghost rider's look and a little bit from the second movie. Okay, I'm done babbling now so enjoy!**

A sigh escaped through Abby's lips for about the twelfth time tonight. She was constantly checking the clock on the far side of the wall of the dinner. Her shift was almost over and she was dying to leave and get away from her dick of a boss. Abby has just about had enough from her job; she was close today from throwing food on a couple of customers for grabbing her ass. Her boss was just a dick to her and every other worker in the dinner. He constantly told her how useless she was as a waitress. Most of the time she took his hateful criticism and did the best job she could; she needed the money so she could finally leave this town.

Too many bad memories were here, and she didn't know how long it would be before _He_ came back. Abby quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts; she doesn't need to be thinking about those kinds of memories. She can't afford to relive it, not here, not ever.

"Hey Abby order up,"

Abby turned and saw Bubba sticking his head from the kitchen window, with a steaming plate of french fries and the dinners famous double bacon cheeseburger. Bubba was one of the few coworkers she worked with she loved, and could have a conversation with. Abby quickly took the order and gave it to the customer.

Abby looked at the clock again, and saw that her shift was finally over. She untied her apron and walked to the back of the dinner to throw it in the bin where all the dirty aprons went. Abby went and headed over to the cabinet and grabbed her purse. She fished out her keys and went over to the kitchen to tell Bubba goodnight.

"Hey, I'm leaving my shifts over," Abby said poking her head inside the kitchen giving Bubba a big smile.

"Okay, sweetheart you be careful out there tonight crime is getting worse these days in this town," Bubba said flipping over a few burgers on the grill.

"I will tell the kids I said hi okay," Abby said. She would often offer to babysit Bubba's two kids, Cary and Jack. Cary at the age of four and Jack two years older than his little sister; they would bounce up and down and scream for joy whenever Abby came over. Grabbing a hold of her pants leg screaming for her to come and play with them.

Abby left the dinner after that in a hurry so she wouldn't run into Lance her boss. God did she hate him. Abby was never the type of person to really hate anyone, but it was like Lance was constantly trying to make her life a living hell.

Abby walked outside and headed to the employees side of the parking lot. She climbed into her red convertible mustang; that her parents gave to her for a graduation present a few years back. Her parents offered to get her a car for graduation as long as she could make the payments on it; and she hasn't missed one yet.

Abby checked the time and it was only just past eight o' clock. She had time to head over to the gym for a little while before she headed home.

Lucky for Abby the gym was only about two minutes away from the dinner and not far from the apartment complexes she lived at. Abby always put her gym bag with a pair of clean clothes to work out in whenever she went to work. Some nights like this she had time to kill and work out for about an hour while other nights she would be stuck at the dinner working a double shift, and wouldn't be home till one or two in the morning.

The gyms bright neon sign was in view now as Abby turned into the parking lot. She turned off the car and pulled the keys from the ignition.

Abby walked in and waved to the girl working at the front desk tonight. She went over to the locker room to change out of her work clothes. Pulling out a pair of loose cotton shorts and a tank top; she went straight to a punching bag to relive some stress from work.

Most of the time she would come here to let off some steam from work, but really it was to help prepare herself when that time was coming when he would be coming for her. She would be ready when that time came. She tried not to think about it, but Abby knew deep down no matter where she went or how far she could run he would find her somehow.

Abby started to punch the bag even harder thinking of the dark memories of her past. She gritted her teeth while she punched even harder. Picturing his face for a brief second she punched the bag as hard as she could sending the bag swinging back and forth.

Abby stood there concentrating on her breathing trying to calm her racing heart. She placed her head in her hands, "Calm yourself down Abby; you haven't seen him in years. You don't even know if he really is coming back," She kept telling herself over and over, even though it was a lie she knew he was coming.

Abby wiped sweat from her brow and left to lift weights for a little while before she would call it quits and head home.

Abby quickly changed out of her sweaty gym clothes and put them in her bag and headed back to her car. It was now ten o' clock Abby was dying to get home now and get a much needed shower. Her feet were killing her from work and her knuckles were a little sore for overdoing it with the punching bag.

Abby was grateful that the apartment complexes she lived at were on the decent part of town, far away from the crime sprees that have been picking up recently. Another good reason for her to pack up everything and leave this place.

Abby pulled into the apartment parking lot and pulled out the keys to her home. She lived on the first floor which she was happy about. Abby would hate to climb stairs on nights when she had to work double shifts; her feet probably wouldn't make it up three stairs.

She unlocked her door and her dog Damien was there to greet her as usual. The big Doberman pincher was whining for his owner to let him outside so he could go and take care of his business.

"Okay, okay," Abby said pushing Damien off of her as she opened the door letting the dog run over to the grass area in front of the apartments. Abby stood and waited by the door making sure Damien didn't go wondering off down the street.

Damien finished and came running back to Abby's side. She let him back inside, dropping her purse on the counter as she headed for her bedroom. She stripped her jeans off and her shirt with the dinner's logo printed on the back.

One thing she was happy about that Lance really didn't have uniforms for the workers just as long as they wore a t shirt from the dinner. Abby always hated wearing uniforms especially in high school.

She slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower to scrub off the felling of serving greasy food all day; and sweat from her work out earlier.

Abby slipped on a big t shirt to sleep in; picked up her dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper in her bedroom. Damien came in her bedroom whining at her. Abby smiled at her spoiled dog knowing exactly what he wanted.

She walked back into the kitchen with Damien trailing behind her. She pulled the bag full of dog biscuits from the pantry. Damien immediately starting jumping up and down with his bobbed tail wiggling. Abby held up the biscuit for the dog to see waiting for him to calm down and sit. The dog sat down and cocked his head to the side; Abby just laughed and gave him the treat.

Abby went around her home checking to make sure the door and all the windows were locked up tight. She drew in the curtains and turned off all the lights and crawled into bed. Abby heard Damien enter her bedroom and settle down for the night on his pillow by the foot of the bed. Abby rolled to her side and pulled the covers closer to her face and let her eyelids slip shut.

* * *

><p>Johnny could feel the pull of the rider wanting to take over. He's been holding it off for a while now, but he knows he can't hold it in any longer. Johnny's whole body begins to burn as his flesh is scorched away and left with nothing but bone.<p>

The rider gives out a roar as he is released and increases his speed down the road. The rider can feel evil coming from a town up a head. Souls tainted with nothing but sins. His hell cycle roars louder as he speeds down the road.

Lights are seen in the distance as a town comes into view. The rider growls as he can feel the evil radiating from one side of the town. The rider pulls out his chain ready to punish the ones who caused the innocent pain.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Rider I am just writing this for fun. I know the first chapter is short and boring, but it is only the ****first chapter**** so please bear with me I am new at this. **

**Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Rising Smoke

**I have been listening to the radio almost nonstop lately because my favorite radio station I've practically grown up with is going off the air tomorrow :(. The station has been on the air sense 1973; it's a part of history for people like me who've been listening to it for a long time. "Sigh" I'm going to miss it so much. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. **

"Thank god I have today off," Abby said taking a sip of her coffee. She was currently enjoying some coffee and doughnuts with Bubba. One thing Abby needed every day was a nice cup of hot coffee to start her day.

"Yea, me too I've about had it with Lance," Bubba tearing pieces of his doughnut and dipping it in his coffee, "but I guess being an asshole is his way of getting back when he use to get bullied in high school."

"I didn't know he was bullied in high school," Abby said shocked.

"Yea, he went to high school with me here; I was a senior and he was just a freshman and he got picked on constantly because of how short and small he is."

Abby wouldn't know anything about going to high school here. She moved here about year after she graduated.

Abby couldn't help but feel a little bad for her boss. He is a small man just barely reaching 5'5 and the man hardly had any meat on his bones. Lance was constantly fighting with adult acne and he always got cranky during the spring when his allergies would flare up.

"But still that's no excuse to deal with your past problems by taking it out on your employees; he could get professional help for something like that," Abby said following Bubba's actions tearing her doughnut apart and dipping it into her coffee.

Bubba shrugged tearing more from his doughnut.

Earlier this morning Bubba called Abby asking if she wanted to grab some break fest at the little coffee shop in town. Jack and Cary were at daycare for the day; and Nancy, Bubba's wife, left this morning to go visit her mom.

Nancy was a sweet woman she would always look forward when Abby came over to visit or come and babysit the kids. Often she would call Abby during the week to check up on her.

It was a nice warm day out with hardly any clouds in the sky. Abby couldn't help and think it would be nice to slip into a bikini and get some sun for the day.

Abby snapped from her thoughts when she heard the sound of sirens coming from down the street. Both Abby and Bubba turn around and see the police racing down the street followed by the fire department and an ambulance. All the vehicles turned right a few blocks down from the coffee shop.

"I guess there was crime spree last night; I wonder what it was this time?" Bubba said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Might have robbed the convent store again," Abby suggested.

"No, it wasn't that some guys were trying to sell drugs last night and apparently they got into a fight with someone, no one knows who, and during their fight a fire broke out," Abby and Bubba both look over to see the waitress standing over them with the bill.

"Did you see anything last night?" Abby asked the waitress.

"No that's just what I've heard going around; you can pay whenever you're ready," the waitress said leaving the table. Bubba and Abby looked at each other for a brief second. Before Abby could say anything else a man sat down next to their table.

Abby looked over at him noticing he was sweating. It looked like he just got done running in a marathon. Which would be hard thing to do with what he was wearing; the man had on black jeans, a black leather jacket, and motorcycle boots on. He looked a few years older than Abby, maybe twenty four.

The waitress came over to his table with a smile on her face happy to have another customer.

"Can I get you anything for you sir?"

"A pitcher of water please," the man said.

The waitress left to fulfill his order. Abby looked over at Bubba and saw him raise his eyebrow.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Checking out that guy huh?" Bubba said smiling at Abby.

"What no I was just looking; I wasn't checking him out."

"Come on Abby you need a man in your life, and Nancy keeps mentioning on ways to hook you up with some guys she works with," Bubba said.

"Oh god," Abby said horrified. All the guys Nancy worked with were either too old for her or have a kid. Abby just can't deal with any of that. She wasn't sure at all if she even wanted to date anyone right now, especially when she was trying to run from someone.

The waitress came back with a huge pitcher of water and a small glass. She set down the pitcher asking if he wanted anything else and the man just shook his head no. Abby's eyes went wide when she saw the man not even bother with the glass and just start chugging down the pitcher of water. He drank half the pitcher in just a few seconds, and wipe water from the side of his mouth with his sleeve.

Abby turned around to face Bubba and saw that he was a watching the man across from their table too. Bubba looked at Abby and just shrugged his shoulders.

Abby and Bubba split the bill and left the waitress a nice tip.

"Hey let's go see what the damage was from last night," Bubba said while they left the coffee shop.

"Sure, I'm kind of curious with what happened."

Abby and Bubba walked down the street and turned in the same direction the police went earlier. Both Abby and Bubba were shocked to find that the actual crime scene was closer than they thought. It was nowhere near the part of town that was usually full of crime.

Police cars were parked all along the street and a big crowd has formed by one of the town shops. Yellow crime scene tape was between the two buildings. Abby and Bubba walk closer to see for themselves.

Between two of the town shops the police were busy asking people from the crowd did the witness what happened last night. A few police officers were collecting what looked like ash from the ground between the shops.

Abby moved through the crowd to get a closer look and was shocked to find what use to be red brick was pitch black. Ash was all over the ground and some of it was still glowing red. The whole alley was burnt and covered in ash. "But if a fire did start in the alley shouldn't the shops have been burned down as well?" Abby thought to herself.

"Excuse me miss?"

Abby snapped from her thoughts and saw a police officer standing in front of her.

"Were you anywhere around here between eight and twelve last night?" the officer asked.

"No sir around eight o' clock I was at the gym and after I left the gym I went straight home," Abby answered.

"What time did you arrive at your house?"

"A little after ten," Abby said.

"Okay, I just need to ask you a one more question."

The officer pulled out a picture of a man that looked around his fifties with gray hair and beard. He had wrinkles around his mouth and scar along the side of his left cheek.

"Have you seen this man?" the officer asked.

"No is he the one who caused all of this?"

"We are not entirely sure, he is wanted for selling illegal drugs and was last seen heading to this town; we suspect he was one of the guys here last night during the drug deal," the officer answered.

"I've never seen this man," Abby told the officer.

"Thank you for your time ma'am that's all I wanted to know," The officer walked away and approached a couple further down the crowd of people and started asking the same questions.

"Man this is just terrible the crime is starting to get closer," Bubba said coming to stand by Abby.

"I know I hope it doesn't spread through the whole town," Abby said.

"If it does and I catch anyone I don't recognize on my property they will be meeting the end of my shot gun," Bubba threatened.

Abby laughed at his comment thinking to herself that maybe getting gun for herself. It wouldn't hurt for her to have one herself. She could even take shooting lessons from Bubba. If he asked the reason for it she could just tell him she is just worried about the rising crime around town.

One of the officers was digging around the pile of ash looking for any kind of evidence to lead them to the culprit. Abby stood there and watch as ash begins to rise from the officers digging. The officer pulled something from the pile of ash that looked melted.

Abby leaned a little over the yellow tape to get a closer look. From what Abby could tell the object the officer pulled from the ash was a melted shoe. Abby's brows scrunched in confusion, "What the hell was that doing there?" she thought to herself.

Abby's eyebrows shot up in alert and her eyes widening from realizing what the pile was.

Abby looked around and there were several piles of ash in the alley some still glowing red like a campfire that just went out.

Abby brought a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What's wrong Abby?" Bubba asked.

Abby leaned in closer to Bubba she didn't want anyone else to hear her.

"Those piles of ashes were people,"

* * *

><p>Johnny opened the door to his hotel room; his body is still burning from last night. He drank four pitchers of water from the little coffee shop, and it didn't do much for his burning throat. The waitress had a shocked look on her face when she came back the first time to find the whole pitcher empty in just two minutes.<p>

Johnny shrugged off his jacket and headed over to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face hoping it will help.

Johnny looked in the mirror checking to see if his face was still there. He caught himself doing this often during the day whenever he turned into the ghost rider.

Johnny looks over at the clock and sees its only noon. He lets out a quiet sigh deciding to take a cold shower to help cool his body down. He only has about five hours before the sun goes down, and the rider comes back out to finish what he started last night.

**Please review and let me know what you think. :D**


	3. Smoldering Ashes

**Sorry about the wait I have been busy the past couple of days. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

"Bye Bubba see you at work tomorrow," Abby said waving goodbye to her good friend.

Abby and Bubba left the crime scene not long after she figured out what happened to the drug dealers. Bubba offered to drive her home instead of walking home. Bubba even offered to stay seeing how freaked out she looked with the situation that happened last night. Abby nicely refused, assuring him that she would be fine and promising to stay away from dark allies.

Abby told Bubba the most she would be doing today was clean up a little and maybe if she had time lay out. She started pulling out all of her cleaning supplies from under the kitchen sink. She spent the next hour or so scrubbing her bathroom and kitchen spotless. She emptied the dirty clothes hamper throwing them in washing machine. Also much to Damien's delight Abby gave him a bath.

Satisfied with what she accomplished Abby decided it was now for her own little reward. She stripped out of her clothes, and put her bathing suite own. She grabbed a few wine coolers and headed outside. Abby always enjoyed a few alcoholic beverages every now and then, but not enough to get drunk. Abby has never been drunk or even got a buzz.

The apartment complex has a pool out back, but recently it has been empty due to the liner being replaced. Abby sat down in one of the old reclining chairs that have seen its better days. Abby pulled the top off her drink and leaned back in the chair to soak up the days last bit of sunlight.

Few hours later Abby took a quick shower to rinse off the sweat she build up lying in the hot sun. She unwrapped the towel from her head while rummage through her fridge; seeing what she could whip up for dinner. Abby let out a sigh seeing that not much was in her fridge to even make a snack.

Abby pulled her hair in a ponytail, not caring it was still a damp from the shower. She grabbed the keys from her purse and locked the door behind herself.

The grocery store was in the middle of town beside a few little shops. It was a small simple store, nothing fancy like most grocery stores that have a gas station and tire and lube center.

Abby parked her car in the parking lot and headed inside to pick up a few items to fix dinner.

Unlike most girls Abby never really enjoyed shopping. Growing up she was more of a tomboy. She lived in a neighborhood where there was nothing but boys. She would spend hours outside playing in the mud with them.

Abby grabbed a bag of potatoes deciding to fix herself a big loaded bake potato tonight. She headed over to the dairy products to get some sour cream.

After a couple minutes of walking around Abby had everything she needed to fix dinner and a little extra for the rest of the week. She quickly paid for her groceries ready to get home and start dinner. She was starved. Abby hadn't eaten sense this morning with Bubba.

Abby loaded her purchases in the back seat of her car and left the parking lot. Abby looked down and noticed the needle to her gas gage and it was almost on E. Not wanting to worry about filling up before going to work tomorrow she pulled into the nearest gas station.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and Johnny could fill his skin begin to sizzle. The rider was itching to come out and finish off the head drug dealer that got away last night. Johnny was currently sitting on his bike in an alley away from anyone who might see him.<p>

His whole body started to burn; it felt like his insides were boiling. It always felt like this; first he would feel his body start to warm up until everything just burned. To the point steam would come off his skin and eventual burn off. Johnny looked down at his hands seeing that the skin was already gone.

Johnny not wanting to hold it off any longer let the flames consume him and could feel the muscle tissues and his skin burn away. The rider let out a roar as usual whenever he came out. His motorcycle changed becoming engulfed in hell flames.

The rider sped off down the street following the dealer's stench.

* * *

><p>Abby just finished filling up her car, and headed inside to pay the cashier. Walking inside a few people was already standing in line to pay for gas.<p>

The bell went off that let the cashier know someone either was coming or leaving. Abby paid no attention to who came in just wanting to pay for her gas and leave.

Someone walked past Abby in a hurry to get to the front of the line.

"Give me your money,"

Abby looked up and saw someone tall with a hoodie pulled over his head with a gun pointed at the cashier.

"I won't repeat myself again give me all of the money now," the hooded man said.

Abby started to back away not wanting to be in the store in case the guy decided to make sure there weren't any eye witnesses.

Abby heard the chime from the register as the guy opened it and began to fill the guy's bag.

Abby was almost at the door when the guy's cell phone started ringing. The cashier paused for a brief second before the guy yelled at him to continue.

"Hello," the guy said answering the phone.

"I'll be leaving soon I had to get the rest of the money from somewhere else, because last night's deal was interrupted," the guy said into the phone to the unknown caller.

Abby felt a rise of anger from what the guy just said; she desperately wanted to do something but there wasn't much she could do when she wasn't even armed. All she could do was make it outside and hopefully call for help.

Abby opened the door with the heel of her foot keeping her body facing the hooded burglar, making sure he didn't see her making her way for help. The cashier was just about done filling the guy's bag. Abby was running out of time so Abby quickly pushed open the door; feeling bad for the other people who were stuck in the store. The other customers all hit the floor when they saw him pull out the gun.

Abby ran to her car as fast as she could hoping to drive to the police station a report the guy. Abby only made it half to her car when she felt someone grab ahold of her from behind. She was turned around and came face to face with a guy who had gray hair and graying beard. The guy had gray eyes that looked like they have seen death many times over and along the left side of his cheek a deep scar.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked.

Abby couldn't say anything the only thing that was running through her mind was the picture the police officer showed her this morning.

"Going to run off to the cops were you?"

"No," Abby lied.

"Yea, that's what they all say,"

Abby started struggling to get out of his grasp. She started kicking and screaming hopefully someone would hear her.

"Shut up," the man yelled at her pulling her tighter to keep her from struggling further.

Only if she could free her arms and take a hard swing to his face she might have a chance to get away. The man snatched her purse from her shoulder. He went through it until he found what he was looking for; her car keys.

The man started to drag her along with him.

"What are you doing you got what you wanted," Abby frantically said.

"I can't have you running to the cops I'm not going back to jell, plus it's been a while sense I had a good piece of ass," the man said looking Abby up and down admiring what she had to offer.

"You sick son of bitch you try and touch me and ill rip your dick and balls off," Abby said through clenched teeth getting really pissed off and scared at the same time.

Before the guy could say anything else a loud roar came from down the road.

"Aw shit not that fucker again," the guy said.

Abby looked down the road and saw a bright light and heard the engine from a motorcycle. A motorcycle couldn't make that bright of a light Abby thought.

The light came closer and closer. The guy began to pull harder on Abby practically dragging her to her car. He was hoping not to run into that _thing_ again he barely got away last time. Abby was struggling with all her might not to get in the car with this man.

A loud screeching of brakes was heard and Abby looked up and gasped. She was looking straight at what she could guess what killed the other drug dealers last night.

Whatever the hell it was sitting on a motorcycle that was on fire, heard her gasp and turned its head to look at her. Abby wanted to scream when saw it was empty eye sockets from a skull staring at her. The flames around its skull burned brighter; still staring at Abby it let out a loud roar at the man.

Abby was thrown to the ground hard without warning and hit her head on the hard concrete. Her vision started to blur and heard gun shots being fired and what sounded like rattling of chains before her world went black.


	4. Innocent Stares

Abby started to come to realizing she couldn't have been knocked out for long, when she saw the wanted drug dealer struggling with fighting off that thing. Abby struggled to sit up her head was throbbing from being thrown to the hard ground. Her hair fell loose from her ponytail falling in her face. Abby brushed her hair out of her face turning her attention to what was happening in front of her.

The guy was shooting rounds into the flaming creature. From the looks of it the bullets had no effect. The guy ran out of rounds and desperately reached into his pocket for more. Just that quick second was enough for the creature. One second he was ten feet away from the drug dealer and the next second he was standing face to-um skull. The thing grabbed each side of his face and stared at the guy. The guy stood frozen not moving it was like he was stuck in a trance staring into empty eye sockets.

In the most demonic deep voice the flaming skull said, _"Hungry"_ it brought shivers running down Abby's spine and goose bumps to raise on her skin. Just that one word was enough to get the guy to start screaming for his life. It was the most terrifying thing Abby has ever scene. She didn't even want to imagine exactly what was happening to the guy that was screaming bloody murder.

What seemed like hours dragging by seeing and hearing the man scream for his life. The man's eyes went wide and it seemed that all the life was drained from him. His body went limp and the creature threw it to the side. His body hit the concrete hard making Abby's head hurt thinking of how she hit her head earlier.

Abby quickly realized now that the drug dealer no longer stood a threat and the creature's attention was now directed to her. Abby's whole world froze she couldn't move as she sat there on the cold ground. The flaming skull turned its head toward her staring at her not moving. The flames around its head seemed to die down and were not as bright orange as before. Abby could only think that she was next and that she would be lying on the ground motionless like the hooded drug dealer.

The creature continued to stare at her for another good five seconds; before turning around and getting on a chopper and riding off. Abby could only sit on the ground for a few more seconds to get a hold of herself. She stood up with shaky legs and grabbed her keys from off the ground where the guy dropped with his struggling.

Abby got in her car and drove home and went straight to bed not getting much sleep.

The next morning Abby was on edge everything was making her jump. Last night's events kept replaying in her head and going to work with everyone talking about the robbery last night was not helping. News traveled fast around this town. People that were huddled up in the gas station spread the word around about what happened, and finding his dead body outside. None of them apparently saw the creature that killed him though. Abby knew she couldn't report or even just tell someone what she saw they would think she was nuts. Like anyone would believe that a flaming skeleton ridding a chopper killed him.

The morning rush was over with at the dinner until lunch came around. Abby had a few hours of somewhat quiet time. She didn't know how much she could take with everyone talking about what happened.

There were a few customers that came in between the break fest and lunch times; mostly teens that slept in and came in for a late break fest.

About an hour before lunch the chime on the door rang announcing a new customer has arrived. Abby looked up from writing down an order and saw a young man has slid into a booth by the back window. Abby finished writing the order and took it to the kitchen window for the cook. Abby made her way toward the new customer.

"Hi my name's Abby what can I get you to drink?"

"Water,"

Abby looked and saw that the customer was the same guy at the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Johnny was dying for something cold to drink. His throat always burned after turning into the ghost rider. It didn't burn as much today sense he wasn't the ghost rider for long last night. After he took care of the head drug dealer and leaving the rider sensed no more evil and like a flame burning out so did the rider.<p>

It was strange Johnny remembered the woman last night that was thrown to the ground. Usually the rider somehow finds any kind of evil or sin someone has committed in life. Even something small like illegally downloading a song, but all the rider could sense from the woman was that she was a tormented soul. No evil or one sin could he sense.

Johnny left his hotel room and walked over to the town dinner sense it was right down the road. He could use a good greasy hamburger and fries right about now.

He walked in and saw that only a few people were eating right now, and saw a waitress on one side taking an order. Johnny took a seat at one of the booths on the other side of the dinner. He grabbed one of the menus wedged between the napkin holder and ketchup bottle.

He was looking over the menu when he heard someone walk up to his table.

"Hi my name's Abby what can I get you to drink?"

"Water,"

Johnny looked from his menu and saw that it was the same woman from last night. Her brown eyes were staring at him. She was average height he was probably a head taller than her. She had long dark brown hair that came to her mid back.

"Okay I'll be right back with your water,"

She walked away to behind the front counter. Johnny couldn't help but watch her and remember what he felt when the rider stared into her. Judging her soul and finding nothing but torment. All he could think what happened to her. Did or is she still in a bad situation now?

She came back with his water setting it on a coaster.

"Do you know what you want or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'll have a burger and fries," Johnny said slipping the menu back into its previous place.

"Okay it will be done shortly," She said writing it down and walking off toward the kitchen window.

Johnny sat and stared out the window waiting for his food to arrive. A couple of times he couldn't help himself he would turn his attention to Abby. He watched her take more orders from a few customers that came in after him. She would put on a smile and would be polite to everyone. Johnny could see through her she had a worried look in her eyes. She was jumpy at times he noted, probably from what she witnessed last night.

The rider sucking the drug dealer's soul from his body; the rider fed on evil souls and always seemed hungry. Nothing seemed to fully satisfy its hunger.

Abby came back with a steaming plate full of fries and a huge greasy burger; Johnny quickly dropped his previous thoughts and worked on satisfying his own hunger.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abby you okay? You seem a little off," Bubba asked from the kitchen window handing Abby her customers order.<p>

"Yea I'm fine. Just tired didn't sleep much last night,"

"You didn't keep worrying about what happened in the alley did you?"

Abby totally forgot about the piles of ash that use to be the drug dealers. Abby could only imagine what that thing did to them. Hell it just stared at that one guy and he died. Abby still couldn't understand why she wasn't dead thought it stared at her. Maybe it had to be right in her face for that to happen.

"No it wasn't that. Damn neighbor's dog kept barking last night,"

"Shoot the little bastard. I always hated that little Chihuahua," Bubba said.

"That's mean I don't shoot animals because they get on my nerves," Abby said laughing at her friend.

"Apparently you never had to deal with squirrels digging and eating your garden,"

Abby just laughed and took her order to the customers. Her head was starting to hurt she's been taking Tylenol all morning. Abby just past it off thinking her head was sore from what happened last night and stress getting to her. Abby walked behind the counter to refill one of the customer's sweet tea; and the room soon began to spin.

* * *

><p>Johnny had just finished his meal and was working on his third glass of water. He kept catching himself watching Abby. She would smile at all of her customers and talk and laugh with the cook. She seemed to calm down a little bit, but something was off. He noticed earlier her sneaking off to pop a few Tylenol pills into her mouth.<p>

Johnny was able to put two and two together. Knowing what happened to her last night he remembered seeing that guy throw her to the ground hard. She was only out for a minute, but quickly came to.

Did she not go to the doctor after what happened? Johnny kept his eyes glued to her watching her every move. Her movements began to become sluggish. Her smile wasn't as cheerful as before; Johnny could tell she was probably having one hell of a headache right now.

Johnny watched as she made her way toward the front counter to refill a customer's drink; making her way back Johnny saw that she was starting to get dizzy. The next second Johnny was on his feet running to the woman as she began to fall to the ground.

**Okay hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Empty Soul

**Sorry for the wait its spring break and I had to go to the beach. It's been forever sense the last time I went so I hope you enjoy the chapter :).**

Johnny made it just in time to catch Abby before her head could hit the hard tile floor. The whole dinner fell silent for a few split seconds then several other people jumped up running to see if she was okay.

Johnny paid them no attention, all his focus was on the woman he had in his arms. He brought a hand behind her head and sure enough there was a knot forming from last night.

"Abby, Abby!" came a voice pushing their way through the crowd.

Johnny looked up and saw a heavy muscled guy wearing an apron covered in cooking stains.

"What happened to her," the man asked.

"She fainted," Johnny answered the man.

"Does anyone have a car? She needs to go to the doctor," Johnny said looking among the people in the dinner.

"We can take my truck," the guy said taking off his apron quickly digging into his pocket for his keys. "Come on the hospital is on the other side of town we need to hurry."

Johnny put one arm around the woman's shoulders and the other under her knees. Picking her up bridal style he made his way out side of the dinner, following the guy over to his truck. The guy pulled out of the parking lot the trucks tires squealing as he pressed down hard on the gas pedal. Johnny was still holding Abby hoping that she wasn't in any serious danger.

"Did something happen in the dinner that made her faint?" the guy asked.

"No I just noticed her getting dizzy before she fell to the floor,"

Did she hit her head when she fell?"

"No I caught her just in time," Johnny said looking at the man wishing they could get there faster.

Nothing else was said between the two men. The ride seemed to take forever for the both of them. Soon the hospital was just up ahead. Both men quickly hopped out of the truck. Johnny was careful to pick her up and get her out of the small cab of the truck. They both entered the hospital making their way over to the nearest nurse station.

"We need help this woman fainted," Johnny said to the woman behind the desk.

"What's her name?"

"Abby Harris," the guy answered the nurse.

"Does she have any kind of illness you know of that might have caused this," the woman asked while picking up the phone to call for one of the doctors.

"No," Johnny and the guy standing beside him both said.

"Has she eaten anything today?"

"Far as we know yes," the guy answered.

"She has a knot forming on the back of her head," Johnny told the nurse.

The guy turned to Johnny, "I thought you said she didn't hit her head,"

"She didn't I caught her must have happened before she came to work," Johnny said.

The nurse came over from behind the desk and brought a hand behind Abby's head to feel the knot forming on her head. One of the doctors rounded the corner and came up beside the nurse asking about the situation. A few people dressed in scrubs came over and took Abby from Johnny and took her to one of the back rooms.

The nurse turned to both of the men staring at the doors where Abby was brought through. "Don't worry she is in good hands you can wait over there, and I'll let you know when I hear anything," Johnny and the other man made their way over to the waiting area.

"Hope she will be okay," the guy said.

"She should be fine,"

"Thank you for what you did back at the dinner," the guy said looking at Johnny.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Johnny asked.

The man started laughing "No, no just a friend. We became real good friends when she moved here and got a job at the dinner,"

Johnny remembered from last night when he was the rider looking into her soul and sensing the torment she went through at some point in her life.

"Did she have a boyfriend when she moved here?"

"Not that I recall. She did live here for a few months before she started working at the dinner, but I never really remember seeing those first few months,"

Johnny couldn't help but think that maybe she had some kind of abusive relationship when she first moved into this town.

"It was strange when she first started working at the dinner she would keep to herself, and she would constantly work any hours she could. I had to step in one day and tell her she needed a break from work I could see the exhaustion in her eyes," The guy said looking straight ahead looking at nothing in particular.

"So what's your name by the way?" the man said.

"Johnny. Yours?"

"Robert Hill or what everyone has called me sense high school Bubba,"

Bubba stuck his hand out for Johnny and both men shook hands. The nurse came over towards the two men. Both dropped their previous conversation and pulled their attention to the nurse.

"She is fine you can go and see her,"

Both of them stood up and walked through the double doors Abby was brought through earlier. Both entered a small room to see Abby awake and sitting on a bed.

* * *

><p>Abby woke up with the worst headache in her life. She looked around and saw she was lying on a bed and that she was no longer in the dinner. She sat up closing her eyes as the room started to sway a little bit.<p>

"Ah, Abby Harris how are you feeling?"

Abby looked up and saw a doctor standing at the foot of the bed.

"What happened?"

"You fainted at work. I'm guessing from the knot on the back of your head you fell yesterday or last night," the doctor said looking at his clip board.

"Yea I did," Abby said bringing her hand to the knot on her head.

"Well with all the stress at work didn't help. You should have taken it easy which you need to the next couple of days. I'll write a prescription for you; I am sure you are having one hell of a headache right now."

Abby just rubbed her head," Yea I am."

"Here take this it will help," the doctor handed Abby a couple of pills and a cup of water. Abby took them and could only wait for the pills to take effect.

The door to her room opened and Bubba came in the room along with the guy from the dinner.

"Hey Abby how are you feeling?" Bubba asked coming over beside the bed.

"I'll be fine as soon as this headache goes away,"

"Make sure she takes it easy for a couple of days; we don't need you to faint again," the doctor said writing a few things down on the clip board and left the room.

Abby turned to the guy from the dinner, "What are you doing here?"

"He caught you before you fell on the floor," Bubba answered.

"Oh, thank you for keeping from having two bumps on my head,"

The man smiled at her, "No problem always a pleasure to help a pretty woman in need,"

Abby smiled at him feeling a little heat rise in her cheeks.

"I am going to go and check you out and I'll be right back," Bubba said leaving the room.

"You new to this town? I've never seen you before," Abby asked.

"Just passing by I only been here a few days,"

"Can I get your name?"

"Johnny. Johnny Blaze,"

Abby's eyebrows scrunched looking at the man, "That name sounds familiar,"

Johnny just shrugged his shoulders looking down at her, "I get that a lot,"

"Well thank you for helping me Johnny," Abby said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"It was a pleasure I got to meet a beautiful woman that has yet introduced herself to me," Johnny said shaking her hand.

"Oh! Abby Harris," her cheeks flaring from embarrassment.

Johnny laughed liking the look of her flushed cheeks, it made her look even more attractive.

Bubba came in a couple minutes later to see Johnny sitting beside Abby's bed in deep conversation. Both were smiling and laughing. Bubba could only smile seeing Abby so happy after for so long she always seemed so empty, maybe this guy is exactly what she needs.

**Sorry if it's a little short. Next chapter I'll try and make it longer.**

**Please review! Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Keeping your head up

**Sorry about the wait! Been busy with school, finals are coming up; I'm about ready to pull out hair :(. Hopefully this will make up for it a longer chapter than the previous.**

Abby was given an excuse for the next couple of days off from work to take it easy. Abby wasn't too thrilled about missing a few days from work claiming she felt fine. Bubba was quick to remind her of her passing out and nearly falling on her face in front of everyone in the dinner. Abby just gave out a frustrated sigh and looked over at Johnny, who rode back with Bubba to Abby's place to make sure she was okay.

"He's right you need to take it easy," Johnny agreeing.

"Fine, I'll take it easy for the next couple of days,"

"Good, I have to go back to work; Nancy should be coming over in a little bit to check up on you," Bubba said standing up from Abby's couch.

Bubba said his goodbye promising to bring her car over later too and left to head back to the dinner. Johnny agreed he would stay till Nancy came over to check up on Abby.

"You don't have to stay you know," Abby said picking up a little; feeling a little uncomfortable with a cute guy in her house. Abby had a weird tendency to pick up and clean when she was nervous or upset.

Johnny just watched her amused of how nervous she was. Johnny felt a small smile rise on his lips as she headed to the kitchen offering him refreshments. His smile soon faded remembering that she had a good reason to be nervous of him; hell she would scream and run away from him if she ever found out exactly what he was.

She came back with a tall glass of tea and handed it to him.

"I don't have a problem staying," Johnny answering her previous question.

"Well at least let me make it up to you for helping me back at the dinner,"

"That's not necessary you don't have too…"

"I insist," Abby interrupted Johnny, "I'll make dinner for you tonight after Nancy leaves. You can come by around seven that way I'll have enough time to have everything ready."

_Oh, not good_ Johnny was thinking. Every night sense he had the curse the rider was always itching to come out and seek out evil. Johnny really didn't want her to see that part of him, or well find out that that it was him at the gas station that night. Johnny was ready to argue some more about how it really wasn't necessary, but the look she was giving him at the moment hoping he wouldn't say no it made him melt. Johnny usually tried to keep his distance from people keeping up a wall around himself so he wouldn't worry about hurting them. Now Johnny could fell his wall to slowly start crumbling away. Damn he just couldn't bear to say no to her, to see her hurt or disappointed.

"Should I bring anything?" Johnny finally said.

Abby shook her head, "No I will have everything I just need you to show up at seven."

"Okay I'll be here,"

A knock at the door was heard and both Abby and Johnny turn their head to the front door. Johnny from out of instinct rose quickly and was tense. Being the ghost rider made him more on edge with his surroundings. Abby walked to the front door wondering why Johnny went all tense all the sudden.

Abby opened the door to be greeted by Nancy.

"Hey," Abby politely greeted Nancy.

"Oh, my god I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine just need to rest for a couple of days, and I'll be back on my feet in no time," Abby said letting Nancy in closing the door behind her.

Johnny was watching Nancy as she entered. Deep within his mind he could feel the rider judging her; like it does with everyone else. Anybody new he comes across during the day or night the rider judges. See who's innocent and whose souls are stained with sins.

"Nancy this is Johnny; he's the one that caught me before I almost ended up face first on the floor," Abby said coming into the living room.

"Nice to meet you," Nancy said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am," Johnny said while he shook her hand.

Johnny let go of her hand and turned toward Abby. "I'll see you later on tonight."

"Okay, see you at seven," Abby said walking Johnny to the door.

"Try and not to hit your head again while I'm gone," Johnny said smirking at Abby.

Abby brought her hand up to her forehead and gave him a military solute, "Yes, sir." Abby closed the door and turned around to Nancy with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Wow he was cute. You have to tell me everything after your dinner date."

"It's not a date I'm just fixing him dinner to show thanks for what he did," Abby said.

"You can give him thanks too in that room back there," Nancy said pointing to Abby's bedroom.

"No! I not that kind of person," Abby said flustered.

"Come on you need someone, or hell just a good rumble in the bedroom."

"Can we change the subject, I mean come on I just met this guy," Abby said sitting on the couch.

"Okay, okay,"

Abby and Nancy spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the couch watching TV. Though most of the time the television was ignored with the two women talking. Nancy's conversations mostly revolved around her children, but Abby could understand why they were her whole world. Her and Bubba would do anything to make their children happy. When it was getting close to three Nancy gave Abby a big hug and made her promise to call her after the dinner was over.

Abby started preparing her and Johnny's meal for tonight. She decided on something that was simple and easy to make, lasagna. It was one of Abby's favorite dishes growing up. Her mom taught her how to make it the way her grandmother use to make it.

Abby pulled out two wine glasses, and filling them up with some cheap box whine she picked up from the store. It was all she could afford, and the wine actually tasted pretty good. Abby already helping herself to it started drinking while she cooked dinner.

After a few hours of throwing everything together and waiting for her dish to cook in the oven, Abby heard a knock on her door. Abby opened the door to a waiting Johnny. Abby noticed Johnny was wearing black jeans and a cotton black shirt. _What's up with him and black; it's scorching hot outside. _Abby thought to herself. Abby also noticed in the parked close to her mustang, Bubba brought over while she was cooking dinner, was a chopper.

"Is that yours?" Abby asked admiring the beautiful machine.

"Yea,"

"It's nice; would you take me for a ride sometime?" Abby asked.

Johnny thought a ride couldn't hurt as long as they went during the day. "Sure I would love to give a pretty lady a ride." Johnny saw Abby's cheeks flush a little from his comment. Johnny just smirked to himself enjoying her color rise on her cheeks.

Abby let Johnny in to the kitchen where she had the table set up. Two steaming plates of lasagna and wine were set on the table.

"Smells delicious," Johnny said getting a big whiff of the food.

"Thank you, it's been awhile sense I cooked this dish," Abby said setting some forks on the table.

Abby and Johnny sat down and chowed down. Abby didn't even realize how hungry she was. She only had a quick bit to eat this morning and at the hospital one of the nurses gave her a little lunch before she left.

Johnny was just happy to actually have a real home cooked meal. Always on the road eating fast food or some days he wouldn't eat much at all.

After they were finished Johnny offered to help with the dishes. Abby smiled and gave him a towel to dry while she washed.

"So I never asked you why you came here to this town." Abby asked handing Johnny a plate to dry.

"Sort of just passing through," Johnny said.

Abby was a little disappointed to hear him say he was just passing through, but Abby reminded herself that she also hoped she wouldn't be here for long. She didn't need to get involved with anyone right now.

"Well when you leave you might want to leave during the day. It's a bad idea to be out on the streets in this town at night."

"Yea…I heard what happened in the ally and at the gas station," Johnny said remembering the first night he came here. The rider showing up in the middle of the drug deal; some were smart to try and get a head start and run when he showed up. Others were dumb enough to start shooting at him; poor bastards didn't know what they were getting in to. That was all it took too for them to shoot everything they had at him. The rider not affected by any of it. The rider always loved to see what people would try first and then make his first move, and that's all it took one move. The rider pulled out his chain heating it up with hell fire. He swung the chain around making the chain grow longer so it would hit all the guys standing around him. With just one touch from the heated chain and the men fell to the ground, or what was left of them. The men that took off were hunted down one by one that night and met the same fate. Johnny knew it was probably only a matter of time before someone found their piles of ashes or if he was lucky they were blown away by the wind. Of course before the rider could catch up with the head drug dealer the sun came up.

Whenever Johnny turned back to normal he always had sort of an after effect from being the ghost rider. His throat would burn, and it seemed no matter how much water he drank it wouldn't go away. He'd sometimes have one hell of a headache, and his body would ache for several hours.

After the dishes were done Abby and Johnny walked outside to the porch area up front of the apartments. They sat for several hours just talking about anything. They both seem to enjoy each other's company.

The sun was starting to set and Johnny knew he would have to leave soon. Usually around this time Johnny would feel the pull of the rider wanting to come out, but Johnny couldn't feel the rider eager to come out. He could still feel the riders presence, but he wasn't struggling to keep him from coming out. Not wanting to risk if it would stay like that after the sun went down, Johnny thanked Abby for a lovely dinner and kissed her on the cheek. Johnny smiled when her face flushed brightly when he did that. Abby waved goodbye to him when to took off down the rode on his motorcycle.

Not long after Johnny was a good distance away from Abby's apartment he was hit with the riders want to come out. The sun still hadn't set and the rider was now ready to punish the guilty. Johnny couldn't help but think why he didn't feel this when he was around Abby. He knew there had to be some reason. He felt the riders want before around innocents before, so why not around her? Did the rider not want come out in front of her?

Johnny's questions were put on hold when he heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a scream. "Damn," was all Johnny said when his body was engulfed in flames followed by the riders roar.


	7. Hell of a Night

**Okay I am SOOOOO sorry about the wait! I've been having internet problems for the past couple of months. I could only get on the internet for a couple minutes each day then it would stop working. The only way I could check my emails or my facebook was by my phone and damn writers block is evil X(. **

"What do you want?" a store clerk asked.

"Our partner had some business in this town a few days ago, and was supposed to be back by now. Have you seen him?" A tall rugged man said. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt with a coat over it. His coat was open displaying his gun inside to the store clerk showing he meant business. Several other men stood behind him and the store clerk could only guess they were packing as well.

"Look all I know is some drug deal was going on in an ally and got interrupted."

"Do you know who might have done it, an undercover cop?" The man said drumming his fingers across the counter.

"No, I don't think so the cops were asking everyone if anyone saw anything. They seemed confused by the whole thing and a little disturbed about something."

The man ran a hand through his hair getting frustrated with not finding any useful information to finding his partner.

"You can go see the ally for yourself it's only a few blocks from here. It's no longer blocked off from the public." The men didn't say anything else and left. The store clerk let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door to his shop close.

The men made their way toward the ally the store clerk mentioned. Coming around the corner the caught sight that part of the sidewalk was scorched. Looking further they saw two buildings on the sides of both were black instead of the red colored brick covering the rest of them. The ground was in the same conditioned. The air was filled with the stench of smoke and for an odd reason burnt rubber.

"What the hell you think happened here?"

"I don't know and by the looks of this place Marcus must have had one hell of a night," the rugged man answered.

"You know Rick, the boss won't be happy if it turns up that he's dead. He was counting on that deal to go through."

"We don't know for sure if he's dead. Marcus was always a crafty little bastard; he could get out of anything," Rick answered.

**CRASH**

All the men turned to the sound of falling trashcans to see a woman had overheard them. Panic filled the woman's eyes at being spotted. She took off hoping to get someone's attention.

"Hey!" Rick screamed at her.

Running after the woman at full speed he caught her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back into the shadows of the ally. The woman screamed as loud as she could. Annoyed by the woman's attempt to get help Rick slammed her against the wall to shut her up.

"I don't know how much you heard, but I can't risk you running off telling the police."

"I don't know what you're talking about let me go," the woman lied desperately trying to get out of the situation she was in.

"Then why the hell did you run?"

"This town is been building up with crime you can't trust anyone lately; plus you were standing in a recent crime scene how was I supposed to react?"

"Nice try, but your lies won't work on me," Rick said while reaching into his coat.

Before Rick could pull out his gun a loud rumbling was coming their way. The other men were also on alert from the noise coming their way. It was getting louder and louder. The men around Rick pulled out their guns getting ready for any unwanted visitor.

The rumbling stop and there was nothing but dead salience.

The whole ally lit up in flames. The men had to cover their eyes from the burning light. Rick couldn't see anything he lost sight over the women and the rest of his men.

The woman was startled when she was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the flames into safety. She didn't have time to see who her savior was because whoever pulled her out was heading inside the wall of flames.

Rick heard the screams of one of his men. He pulled out his gun at started aiming in every direction a screams were coming from. They were surrounded and they couldn't even see who the hell was taken them out. Rick's heart was about to beat out of his chest. The flames were getting to lose for his comfort and he can't see any way out. Screams were continuing to surround him.

Rick then saw in the corner of the ally where the flames weren't as high. Rick hating having being caught off-guard and surrounded. He took off in a run and jumped over the wall of flames. He turned around and he still couldn't see any of his men or who was in there with them. The screaming stopped and the flames started to die down. Putting his gun away Rick decided to get rid of whoever was in their along with his, what he assumes, dead friends. He pulled out a grenade he had hidden in his coat pocket. His boss always made them bring heavy weapons whenever they were on deals. This particular mission was no different when trying to find there lost man. They never knew what they going to run into.

Rick decided this was a good time to use it. He pulled the fuse and threw it into the ally. Rick took off running down the street not wanting to stick around for the explosion.

**BOOM **

The ground beneath Rick's feet shook. Whoever that person was in the ally was surely dead now.

Abby just finished cleaning her living room when Damien came out of her room yawning.

"I can't believe you slept through all of that noise," Abby said looking at her dog that was now stretching his back legs. Usually Damien was a hog for attention.

Damien sat down beside her at cocked his head to side. Abby just shook her head and laughed at her lazy dog. Abby turned off her television and began to fold laundry.

Damien began to whine at her and started pawing at her leg.

"Okay boy lets go for a walk,"

Abby grabbed the leash from Damien's toy basket. She clipped it to his collar and the Doberman pincher practically dragged her out the door.

Rick was out of breath from running to the other side of town. He heard the same rumbling getting closer.

"Damn it," Rick said.

It was the same rumbling he heard before the wall of flames closed them in the ally. Whoever this guy was clearly was no push over if he could survive a blast from a grenade. Rick has been avoiding any people in case someone saw him throw the grenade. The rumbling seemed to getting louder so rick ran between two buildings to another street.

Rick looked around and saw a few cars parked on the side of the street. He smiled to himself all he had to do was jack one of these cars and get away from this town and report back to his boss.

Then someone caught his eye; a woman in her mid-twenties walking a Doberman pincher.

"Finally," Rick said to himself.

Rick pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial 1. The phone rang twice till someone picked up.

"Boss, you're not going to believe this, I found her."

**I know its short and REALLY late, but I'll try and make it up in the next chapter. This was just something I typed real quick to submit. I hope you enjoy it and I will try and start on the next chapter as soon as I can. School has started again so that will be taking up a lot of my time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Rider I am just writing this for fun**


End file.
